


Conociendo al futuro novio de un hermano

by Itsasoadhara



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Holmes tienen una reunión para conocer al pretendiente de su hermano menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conociendo al futuro novio de un hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad para festejar el primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked. Si, seguimos de fiesta…  
> OK, este es mi primer crossover, entre el fandom de Sherlock Holmes de la BBC y de James Bond (Movies Craig). Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo para divertirme un rato.   
> Por otra parte, no tengo bien ubicado la edad de Q y James Bond, por lo cual uno tiene 19 años y el otro 45. Creo que es uno de los motivos principales para objetar la futura pareja de tu hermano menor.

CONOCIENDO AL FUTURO NOVIO DE UN HERMANO MENOR.

 

Este fic pertenece a la segunda actividad para festejar el primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked. Si, seguimos de fiesta…  
OK, este es mi primer crossover, entre el fandom de Sherlock Holmes de la BBC y de James Bond (Movies Craig). Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo para divertirme un rato. 

 

SHERLOCK HOLMES

Por fin estaban en el bendito metro, iban a Vauxhall Cross pleno centro de Londres, a las misma sede del MI6 por petición de Mycroft quien deseaba se reunieran con su hermano menor Quillan. Según Mycroft estaba preocupado (siempre lo está, cual era la novedad), por este ya que últimamente lo miraba distraído y suspiraba a cada rato. Seguramente se enteró porque también habrá instalado cámaras en el departamento de Quillan, casi podría jurarlo. 

Llegó a la base de Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto y entró con su pase, claro sin nada más que mostrar el pase de cortesía permanente que le había dado Quillan por supuesto por la presión de Mycroft, quien ahora estaba haciendo planes ya de cómo hacerse del control del MI6. Aun no entendía la obsesión casi insana de su hermano mayor por tener el control absoluto de todo el mundo que lo rodeaba. Ya varias ocasiones le cobraba precios altos, el último casi fue su relación con Lestrade, apenas logró salvarla después de irse una semana entera a los Alpes Suizos, aunque inicialmente estaba planificado para tres días. Sonrió divertido, era claro quién llevaba la relación en esa pareja, la pregunta obligada era ¿Lestrade sabía el gran poder que tenía entre sus manos?

Caminó por los pasillos buscando la rama Q, una pequeña coincidencia, ya que la clave de su Quillan era Q, la cabeza de ese departamento, era bueno que el cerebro de este procesara prácticamente un libro de mil páginas en diez minutos, algo muy característico de todos los Holmes, bueno la excepción era… ya pensaría en él cuando lo viera en Estado Unidos, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su hermano menor y descubrir que le ocurría. Por fin llegó, a través de la puerta de cristal pudo ver la figura larguirucha de su hermano, con sus dedos sobre el teclado volando a velocidades impresionantes, mirada fija en la pantalla, escaneando todas las videocámaras y hablando por su bluetooht, entró, todos los chicos, seguramente hackers experimentados se giraron para verlo y lo primero que escuchó fue.. 

 

—Bienvenido Olin— apretó los dientes, odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero desde pequeños los tres habían inventado su propio lenguaje y bautizándose por nombres que ahora se le hacían ridículos. —Déjame adivinar Oleih te envió a recogerme— dijo sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo, seguía entretenido en la pantalla. 

 

No respondió, solo se quedó junto a él mirándolo trabajar, escuchaba atento las instrucciones que le daba a un doble cero. 

 

—005, el punto de extracción será en el techo de la ciudad abandonada de Krakovia, diríjase hacía allá, un jeep de mil novecientos setenta con suficiente combustible está estacionado afuera de la ciudad en dirección sur. La llave que le di está hecha con metal dúctil y bastante maleable, con tan solo un encendedor podrá ablandarlo y meterlo en la cerradura para que tome forme y lo arranque, ¿entiende que debe entregar ese material intacto?— una voz divertida se escuchó a lo lejos, pero bastante clara para Sherlock.

 

—Vamos Q, no seas tan estricto conmigo— la voz era femenina indudablemente y con un deje de coquetería. —Me resentiré, ¿por qué a 007 si le disculpas todas las perdidas?, no me parece justo que tengas consentidos. 

 

—El trato es igual para todos los agentes doble cero, 005, así que no veo caso de su comentario, cuando sabe que a 007 se le aplican las mismas sanciones que a cualquiera de ustedes. 

 

—Eso no es cierto, me consta, cuando 007 perdió su arma personalizada que le construiste y que no has hecho la mía que solicité—. Casi podía jurar que la agente en cuestión se estaba burlando de su hermano. El cual había caído en el juego. 

 

Cuando su hermano menor iba a responder, otra voz salida de la nada se le adelantó. —Lo que ocurre Blue es que no usas las mismas tácticas de convencimiento que yo para con Q—. El recién llegado era un hombre mayor, al menos de cuarenta y cinco años, vestido impecablemente con traje sastre, cabello corto rubio y ojos azul cielo de invierno. Observó como Quillan se estremeció ligeramente, así que esta era la razón de los suspiros. ¿Por qué diablos tenían fijación con los rubios?, la excepción era Mycroft, pero aun así. 

 

Con tan solo un par de miradas de reojo pudo comenzar a deducir mientras los agentes doble cero que hablaban estaban haciéndose pullas amistosas y divirtiéndose a costillas de Quillan. 

 

Era un pistolero de eso no había duda, un asesino entrenado a la perfección, las manos le delataban callosas donde el arma se depositaba y nudillos gruesos, se veía que también las peleas le iban bien, así como su ceño, con arrugas bastante pronunciadas seguramente enfocando a enemigos lejanos. 

 

De pronto el agento doble cero se giró y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios casi imperceptible y duró un segundo cuando miró a su hermano, ¡No podía ser, Mycroft se iba a infartar! Al parecer Quillan no le era indiferente al agente, además jamás en su vida, su hermano había perdonado que alguien destruyera sus juguetes nuevos, menos sus prototipos, esto lo iba a disfrutar tan inmensamente cuando se lo contara a Mycroft. Casi sonrió. 

 

QUILLAN HOLMES

Mientras dirigía a 005, vio de reojo en la pantalla el reloj, eran las 13.50 horas Sherlock ya había llegado para ese momento a su área, así que sin más le dio permiso de entrar. 

 

005 estaba siendo osada al hacer esa clase de comentarios con respecto a mis prototipos y más en el trato preferencial que tengo por 007, no debería haber permitido que Sherlock viniera a visitarme a mi propio centro de trabajo, pero se suponía para estos instantes ya debería estar libre y yendo a almorzar con él y Mycroft, así eran los términos, había sido el encargado de recogerme, pero este contratiempo a dado todo al traste, como odio a los agentes doble cero, debería diseñar un microchip para instalárselos en el cerebro y que este funcionara como dispositivo de castigo o mejor dicho recordatorio de no olvidar ningún prototipo de arma en el campo enemigo. Funcionaría con pequeñas descargas eléctricas, si como una moderna campana de Pavlov, condicionándolos. Ya debo empezar a hacerlo, para navidad deberé tenerlo listo para antes de la cena navideña familiar en casa. 

 

Sherlock ya estaba a mi lado, seguramente analizándome, el entrometido de Mycroft tenía que ver con todo esto, estaba intentando convencer a 005 de que no tenía ningún trato preferencial para con 007, cuando al bendi… maldito agente se le ocurrió aparecer provocándole un estremecimiento. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, esa manera de introducirse en cualquier hora del día en la rama Q, cuando no tenía ninguna misión le estaba sacando de sus casillas, aunque para que mentirse, sino lo hacía llegaba a extrañarlo. 

 

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Solo quería darse de cabezazos en cualquier superficie plana para estos instantes Sherlock ya debió haber observado todo y sacado sus conclusiones. De reojo pudo ver como su hermano estaba escaneando a James, no podía ser. 

 

Que tácticas tenía 007 para convencerlo, quería retirar esas afirmaciones, pero fue imposible, cuando James giró levemente y le sonrió, no podía hacer nada cuando le daba esa sonrisa tan… suya. Maldición, tenía que concentrarse. 

 

—No es momento para ponerse a discutir 005, no tengo ningún trato preferencial para nadie y eso incluye a 007, así que por favor traiga el prototipo en las mejores condiciones posibles, por lo visto que ninguno de ustedes dobles ceros tienen la habilidad de conservar algo en buenas condiciones—. Espeté con un tono más duro de lo usual. 

 

—Pero Q…— le cortó la plática. Ya está a cincuenta metros del Jeep. —Alístese para abordarlo e irse inmediatamente, porque varios hombres de la red de tratantes están sobre usted, así que más vale que salga—. Finalicé ya no quería nada, pero es una doble cero la hacía peor. 

 

—Bien precioso Q, ya me iré, ¿acaso no podías conseguir un mejor auto?, de nuevo las preferencias son para 007, a él le dieron un auto de prototipo, exijo mis derechos—. Esta mujer está a punto de sacarme de mis casillas, mi teclado pronto no servirá si sigo tipiando con esa fuerza. 

 

—Es el auto ideal para ese tipo de terreno, además creo que va con su personalidad de doble agente cero, es uno de los más resistentes para campo traviesa. Apresúrese, dígame cuando ya esté en el punto de extracción que debe ser en diez minutos si se va a la velocidad máxima— y sin más cortó la comunicación, estaba completamente exhausto, a ese paso no dudaría que desarrollaría canas antes de los treinta y apenas técnicamente tenía diecinueve, dentro de una semana los cumpliría. 

 

Me giré para ver a Sherlock pero este se había sentado en uno de los escritorios de mis subordinados siempre me asombraría la elegancia innata que tenía mi hermano mayor para hacer de cualquier movimiento ordinario algo tan… distinguido, algo de lo cual carezco. Pero no es momento para eso. 

 

—Dígame 007 ¿Que se le ofrece por segunda vez en este día?— cuestioné ahora a mi visitante tan inoportuno. 

 

Sonrió ampliamente. —Me alegra que preguntes Q, ya que veo que has terminado con Blue, te invito a almorzar, en compensación por haberle roto uno de los ductos de misil a mi nuevo auto—. ¿Y todavía tenía la desfachatez?, respiré profundamente. 

 

Me temo que no será posible, ya tenía una reunión para almorzar con antelación, así que quizás para otra ocasión. Pero parece que hoy no debí salir de la cama, porque Sherlock se adelantó. 

 

—No se preocupe ¿agente?

 

—James Bond y usted es?... déjeme adivinar, es familiar de Q, mejor dicho su hermano ¿no es así?— Ambos se miraban, 007 ya estaba midiendo a mi hermano, no, era hora de retirarnos. 

 

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Olin, Oleih nos estará esperando—. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente. 

 

—Bueno, creo es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a tu familia Q, ¿no crees?—. No, no, no, los tres reunidos no es buena idea. 

 

—No creo sea correc…— Sherlock me interrumpió. 

 

—Me parece perfecto, Kindlich, además el también irá a almorzar. Así que si, Sr. Bond, almuerce con nosotros así conocerá a nuestro hermano mayor.

Y con una sonrisa descarada ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, ambos divirtiéndose a mis costillas. Enojado no pude evitar desquitarme. 

—Arc y Froy háganse cargo del punto de extracción de 005, cuando llegue que entregue el prototipo X-1289, además el resto hará el análisis del disco que traiga, seguramente vendrá encriptado. Quiero leer toda la información mañana en cuanto llegue—. Solo escuché un sonido de disconformidad generalizado, eso les enseñara a estar atentos a su trabajo y no a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Mañana todo mundo sabrá de este suceso. Era seguro no regresaría ese día, me estaba comenzando una jaqueca que amenazaba convertirse en migraña todo por culpa de mis hermanos y del doble cero, lo que me esperaba en ese restaurant. 

Salí de ahí, no podía dejarlos solos no sabía que se dirían juntos, ambos son tan parecidos, que me horroriza en ocasiones, mejor dicho los tres son tan parecidos, fríos, inteligentes, eficaces, extremadamente observadores, audaces, bueno en esto último Mycroft lo fue cuando estuvo también en el MI6, implacables, reservados y elegantes. ¡Dios, ocurrirá una hecatombe! Debí haber traído mi dispositivo de música invisible, así me lo pondría y no escucharía nada de lo que dirán. 

Odio cuando mis hermanos mayores se ponen en el papel de papás gallinas, esa manía de querer controlar absolutamente todo a su alrededor, mucho más Mycroft, ¡LOS ODIO! 

 

MYCROFT HOLMES

Ya era hora que llegaran, tanto John como Gregory, es tiempo que Quillan los conozca, pronto formaran parte de la familia, no debí dejarlo juntos que fueran a vagar por ahí para hacer hambre, espero estén aquí pronto. 

Se estacionó un taxi, estaba bajando Sherlock, junto con Quillan y… James Bond, no puede ser. El agente estrella del MI6 e hijo predilecto de la antigua M, ¿Qué hace aquí? 

Sherlock alzó la vista y cuando se encontró con la mía, lo supe, ¿Él era la causa del extraño comportamiento de Quillan, ¿Pero cómo era posible?, ¡no!, ¡es un hombre mayor!, ¡podría ser su padre!, definitivamente la falta de figura paterna afectó mucho a Klinilch, sino hubiese ocurrido lo de mami esto no estaría pasando. 

Cuando llegaron a mi lado, me levanté, la educación ante todo, fue el mismo Sherlock quién hizo las presentaciones, mientras Quillan intentaba por todos los medios evidentemente huir, porque estaba observando todo el sitio. No le daría opción, dándole una mirada a Sherlock hizo que discretamente lo colocáramos en un asiento en medio de ambos, mientras el agente tomó asiento frente a él. Estábamos en una mesa de seis lugares, idóneos para nosotros. 

Quillan dijo de pronto, —Voy al baño, tengo que lavarme las manos—, levantándose enseguida, cuando apenas tenía diez segundos de haberse sentado. Pero con mi paraguas le di un breve golpe en la pantorrilla, a lo cual me dio su gesto enfurruñado, era una advertencia de lo que le esperaba si intentaba escapar. Al parecer Sherlock se compadeció medianamente, siempre había sido así, fue quien le tuvo más paciencia, o mejor dicho el que estuvo presente durante parte de su niñez. 

Se levantó sin más y un minuto después Sherlock hizo lo mismo, durante todo ese tiempo el Sr. Bond se dedicó a obsérvanos, no dudo que estuvo analizándonos, cualquier agente del MI6 debe tener esa cualidad, por lo tanto ya no tenía caso seguir alargando esto. Dejando a un lado por una ocasión mi educación y diplomacia, porque tenía únicamente cinco minutos antes de que regresaran, tal vez diez, mientras Sherlock calmaba a Quillan, así que disparé directo. 

—Digame Sr. Bond, ¿cuales son sus reales intenciones para con Klinilch?— Me miró por un segundo extrañado, luego sonrió con un deje de socanorreria. 

—Supongo que por Klinilch se refiere a Q ¿verdad?— Asentí. —Vaya sobrenombres que se pusieron entre ustedes, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?— Estaba intentando hacerme sentir incomodo al querer obligarme decir las cosas directamente. Si así lo deseaba, por mi estaba bien. 

—Porque está más que claro para nosotros—. Refiriéndome a Sherlock y a mí. —Que tiene intenciones de cortejar a mi hermano menor. 

—¿Cortejar?, hacía tiempo que escuchaba esa palabra, pero, si se refiere a que deseo mostrarle todo mi conocimiento sobre las artes de seducción y amatorias, la respuesta es sí. 

Este hombre era un descarado, ¿seducción? —¡Quillan apenas tiene dieciocho años!—, alcé la voz una octava. 

—Casi diecinueve, sino estoy mal informado dentro de una semana los cumplirá y hasta donde tengo conocimiento en este país desde hace un año ya se le considera un adulto.

\- Eso técnicamente es cierto, pero eso…

\- Además es un chico con un IQ de genio, algo aparentemente de familia ¿verdad?, esa sonrisa estaba socavando mi paciencia. 

-Es verdad es un rasgo característico de la familia, pero para nosotros sigue siendo nuestro hermano menor y somos una familia unida, ohhh lo olvidaba usted fue hijo único y quedó solo a temprana edad, ¿cierto? Por eso fue reclutado para convertirse en agente del MI6, en un asesino perfecto, porque eso son los dobles ceros-. Sonreí finalmente su gesto de burla desapareció. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso. 

En ese instante llegaron Sherlock y Quillan, por lo que callamos por unos instantes, mientras se sentaban, ahora no era momento de seguir hablando pero al parecer el Sr. Bond, no comprendió eso. 

 

JAMES BOND

Cuando llegamos al restaurant, un sitio bastante lujoso debo decir, no me sorprendió ver al otro hermano, desde que vi al primero, estaba más que seguro que ese día sería mi presentación con los padres de mi futuro novio. Sonreí para mis adentros. 

Sherlock siguió a Q al baño, seguramente para impedir que escaparan aunque por lo visto quien controlaba mejor a mi geniecillo era el mayor de ellos, porque tan solo un toque con ese paraguas en su rodilla fue suficiente para hacerle entender. 

Comenzamos a platicar, ese hombre era alguien con demasiada seguridad, debería serlo, Mycroft Holmes era el gobierno y se lo dije directamente, no me dejaría intimidar, sino sería como si reprobara el examen de los padres. 

—Vaya, estas bien informado Mycroft, ¿por que puedo llamarte así?, ¿no?, casi tenemos la misma edad—. Su gesto molesto era casi invisible pero no para mí, lo cual me estaba divirtiendo bastante. —Pero no debe extrañarme, alguien como tú con tu posición dentro del gobierno, debes de ser alguien bastante bien informado, la antigua M me platicó muchas cosas de ti. Eres lo que casi denominaban el verdadero gobierno, claro M me dio más datos, por si algún día estábamos frente a frente, aunque debo corregir que esto fue cuando Q entró a trabajar con nosotros. Mi querida dama de acero era casi vidente. 

La cara del segundo hermano era de diversión al ver la de su hermano mayor, claramente le caía mal y la de Q, mi querido Q, no dudaba que esta noche tuviera pesadillas, pero esperaba poder evitárselas, porque si, este día no se me escapaba, por fin encontré a alguien capaz de interesarme más allá de unos días y no lo dejaría escapar aunque tuviera que asesinar a la mano que mece la cuna en Inglaterra. 

El que se llama Sherlock intervino finalmente. 

—Debes entender que tras tus dos fracasos anteriores con "mujeres" nos causa un poco de inquietud el hecho de cambiar tus preferencias y ahora tengas como objetivo a un chico que bien le doblas la edad y más. 

Me hizo sentir incomodo, pero estaba frente a iguales prácticamente. ¿Ese era el verdadero motivo? No, había otro. ¿Pero que era? 

—La edad no tiene que ver con desear y querer a una persona, te fijas en ella por todas las cualidades que tiene, aunque claro Q, tiene un físico bastante deseable a mis ojos—. Definitivo ambos hermanos aunque sean buenos en ocultar sus emociones, difícilmente pasarían desapercibidos ante mis ojos, los micro gestos son algo que me enseñaron a leer, claro Q es la excepción es un libro abierto para mí. Su incomodidad me causaba un gran placer. 

 

Q intentaba hablar pero claramente se lo estaban impidiendo, ambos hermanos. 

—Dígame de una vez, si sus intenciones son serias o no con mi hermano menor, le aseguro que puedo perfectamente…— no lo deje terminar. 

—¿Desaparecerme?, créame que soy como un tentetieso, me derriban y me vuelvo a levantar, me asesinan y vuelvo a resucitar, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, Mycroft, aun cuando intentes desacreditarme, no sería la primera vez. Creo que la decisión está en Q. 

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre verdadero—. Objetó el hermano mediano. 

—Quentin Quillan Julian Holmes, nacido en Sussex, tercer hijo, o…— Acababa de llegar al punto. —Tercer hijo de Eva y Sherrinford Holmes, una familia de rancio abolengo, porque su ascendencia puede seguirse hasta finales de la edad media, donde apareció un Holmes como consejero del rey de Inglaterra y de ahí en adelante estuvieron asociados a la realeza, terratenientes y empresarios. En la actualidad tu Mycroft se lo que eres y tu hermano mediano es el único detective consultor en el mundo que ayuda a New Scotlad Yard, aunque tú también asesoras a grandes agencias secretas como la CIA o la FIASS. 

Si las miradas mataran en ese instante estaría destrozado, pero, tenía que encontrar un punto intermedio, ahora mis intenciones eran más que claras, me había declarado a Q enfrente de sus hermanos solo era cuestión de unos segundos. 

—Sabes demasiado de nosotros— El tono glacial de Sherlock era evidencia que estaba sorprendido y enojado a la vez. —Pero, tienes razón en todo, claro no podría esperar menos de un agente entrenado para ser un asesino frío y despiadado—. Otra vez con lo mismo. Odio que me estereotipen. 

—En nuestro concepto tu no deberías estar cerca de Quillan, porque solo lo herirás, ¿Que ocurrirá el día que no regreses de una misión? o tan solo el que tengas que cumplir con una al seducir a tus objetivos, el siendo tu operario lo escuchará todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que alguien capture más tu atención? Tus sentimientos han sido muy cambiantes y las docenas de amantes que has tenido ninguna ha significado nada—. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Cuando estaba por hablar, finalmente la voz de Q se dejó escuchar. 

—¡Por una vez en su vida no se metan en mi vida!, ¡si yo deseo involucrarme en una relación con alguien mayor a mí, es mi decisión y deben respetarla aunque les pese! ¡Sé que quieren protegerme como no pudieron hacerlo con Will!, su tono disminuyó. —Pero yo no soy él, yo soy más parecido a ustedes y por lo tanto se defenderme y… 

—Aun no sabes lo que deseas Quillan, además el Sr. Bond, solo obedece a sus instintos…— dijo Mycroft. 

—Como a su gran ego, pedantería, orgullo y… 

—¿Por qué se están describiendo ustedes mismos¿—. Un par de voces se escucharon a un lado de nosotros, estábamos tan metidos en la discusión que ni siquiera sentimos cuando se acercaron esos dos hombres, uno rubio de estatura un poco baja aparentemente medico, y otro de pelo cano un policía, corrección detective,

—Creo Sherlock y Mycroft que deberían dejar en paz a su hermano y al Sr…. Bond arreglar lo que tengan que arreglar y ustedes no deben meterse, hasta donde tengo entendido ninguno pidió la opinión de otros para establecerse con una pareja o ¿sí?— Habló el tipo rubio. 

—Pero John…— intervino Sherlock. 

—Pero nada Sherlock, no debes meterte en donde no te llaman, deja tu deducciones para quienes si le interesen y convenga, no para tu hermano menor, es tu familia y la familia lo es todo—. El aludido solo bufó y cruzó sus brazos, molestó en un claro gesto infantil. 

El mayor ya no dijo nada, el detective lo veía fijamente y en su mirada había una advertencia implícita. Q se levantó y sin más le dio un apretón en los hombros a sus hermanos en señal de despedida, fue por mí y me levantó. Sin más se colocó frente a los recién llegados. 

—Me alegra conocerlos John Watson y Gregory Lestrade, bienvenidos a la familia y muchas gracias—. Casi los abrazaba y les sonreía ampliamente. 

Sin más me jaló de la mano para salir a toda prisa. Reí para mis adentros, así que cada hermano Holmes tenía un freno, eso era hilarante. Ahora me pregunto quién será el freno en la relación de Q y mía. De todas formas me quedaba toda una vida para investigarlo.

Abordamos un taxi y antes de que pudiera decir algo Q se adelantó. —A la avenida Abby Road 134—. Era mi dirección. Era el comienzo finalmente de nuestra relación. 

FIN

 

Definitivo no vuelvo a escribir múltiples personajes, me faltaron Gregory y John pero los tuve que quitar junto con el epilogo y aun así me pasé por 800 palabras. Juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo a menos que me den extensión libre. El segundo crossover lo subo el lunes en la madrugada seguramente. Será Hannilock. Cualquier error, luego lo corrijo. Los sobrenombres son porque los hermanos Holmes tienen su lenguaje propio inventado, como lo hacen comúnmente los gemelos.   
El nombre de Q, lo saqué de una imagen en tumbrl. 

Besos 

ITSASO ADHARA


End file.
